ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Saturday Night's Main Event: An Extreme Christmas
Saturday Night Main Event is celebrating the holidays as EMW wishing everyone a very extreme christmas in the kingdom of his insane highness, the EMW World Heavyweight Champion, Austin F'N Juhasz!!! Also, Damian Wayne defends his EMW International title against a man he all well known, "T-Dawg" Tyone Daniels. Plus, EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions Samus Aran-Juhasz & Sara Sheppard-Daniels teams up with Mariah Kendrick to take down The Portega Powers & Linsday Lohan in a Six Woman Tag Match! Angel Cortez defends the EMW Starlets Title against Tessa Blanchard. John Powers vs. Broly And more! Results *2 - After the match, Kole celebrated the win then leaves to the back. Then Marshall slowly gets to his feet then Lindsay Lohan enters the ring and approaches Marshall. Lindsay then whispers something to Marshall then she smirks as she leaves the ring then Marshall follows her then they leave together. *3 - During the match, Bonnie Rockwaller was shown at the Locker Room area watching the match on a Monitor backstage while Rachel Rogers was watching the match on a Monitor backstage. *4 - After the match, Broly beats down Powers, bashing his head repeatedly till Powers bleeds, then Broly raises his hand to his face & as he watches the blood drip from his fingers, he gets a sick smile as he leaves the ring and Powers was slow to get up. *5 - After the match, the rest of The Suicide Squad (Enchantress & Copperhead) ran in and then The Squad continues their attack on Jenna and Sasha until Pyra and Gina Carano run in to make the save but The Suicide Squad make a quick exit before they can get to them. Pyra and Carano check on Jenna and Sasha as The Suicide Squad leaves through the crowd. *6 - At one point during the match, Titan would set up the ring steps next to the Broadcast Table at ringside. Titan then goes for the Titanfall (World's Strongest Slam) on Austin but then Austin knees Titan in the face then transition into a Double Underhook Position then hits Titan with a Death Warrant through the broadcast table. After the match, Austin celebrates in the ring as Titan leaves the ring feeling dejected over what happened as he walked to the back. *7 - The match ended in no contest when The Joker ran in and attacked Tyrone Daniels as he was preparing to hit Wayne with the Walk Off Superkick. Both Joker & Wayne continue their attack on Tyrone until "The Brave One" Billy Bowers ran in to make the save then he and Tyrone fought off Wayne and Joker. Bowers clotheslined Joker over the top rope and to the outside as Tyrone Super Kicked Wayne that sent Damian to the outside. Daniels, Wayne and Marcella stood tall as Wayne is grasping the International title at ringside as Joker stands next to him. Miscellaneous Facts *Before his match against Thomas Kole, the pre-taped interview for Marshall Braxton that was taped earlier this evening got canned due to Mr. Braxton's comments that were made after his question to him about his win at the Clardy Cup were so racist and offensive that EMW would not be able to show the rest of interview. EMW Bord Of Directors were looking over this matter and the appropiate punishment will be enforced. *Austin Juhasz announced the stipulation for the main event at MegaBrawl 9 will be called "The Sadist's Dreamland" where all participants will be contest inside a Modified Hell in a Cell and every inch of the fences will be Barbed Wired and in the center of the ring, the mat will be covered with 4 Razor Wired Pads, just in case someone takes an Unfortunate Tumble. Plus, there will be tons of weapons inside the cell and if anyone don't take a fall, the cell's roof explodes and collapse on the unlucky few trapped within the walls. Austin then exits the ring and hold his belt high with one hand, and counting with his fingers 4.....3..........2............1, finishing with a Cut-Throat signal as the other participants of the match and EMW Owner Theo Clardy had different reactions of what the Mad King stored for all of them at the biggest event of the year. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW Special Events Category:2015